


Free Concert Baby

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Reggie’s A+ parenting, other siblings mentioned - Freeform, pianist Ben hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Ben knows how much Sir Reginald’s words can cut. He has a way to cheer his sister up that only he is capable of.





	Free Concert Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo pianist!Ben is Very Important to me!! I’ve been toying around with that hc for a while and finally just wrote a fic abt it!!! I’m not a pianist, I play cello n violin, so I tried my best with write piano but???? it could be better!!! Anyway, I hope u enjoy :’)) Ben is the best brother

“Number Seven! Stop this nonsense at once - we have been over this again and again. There is just nothing special about you!” Ben’s hand hovered over the doorknob as he found himself fletching at the venom in Reginald’s voice. Although it wasn’t even aimed at him , he was quite familiar with that tone. He knew how it had the ability to could cut through you faster and harder than any of Diego’s knives. It hit deep and repetitively. The ache never completely went away.

 

The boy didn’t have time to react before the door violently swung up and a sniffling Vanya came tumbling out.

 

“Vanya I-“ Ben started, reaching his hand out to stop her from running off but was soon cut off.

 

“Number Six! I presume the reason you’re here is not to entertain Number Sevens fantasies?”

 

Ben quickly snapped his head to where Reggie towered over him, annoyance quite evident in his furrowed brows and permanent scowl. The boys Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he tried his best to keep his voice steady.

 

“Uh, no sir. I just, um, am here to let you know that breakfast is ready.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. It took every ounce of energy he could muster to not to advert the mans piercing gaze. He learned the hard way now Reginald felt about poor eye contact. He had the scar to prove it.

 

“Very well. Tell Grace to bring it up to my study at once.” Reginald nodded, “Go on!”

 

Ben muttered a quick “yes sir” before scrambling down the hall himself. He beelined down the stairs to the rest of his siblings who were waiting at the table, their plates in front of them.

 

“Uh Mom, he wants to eat breakfast in his study today.” Ben reported back upon entering the kitchen, the whole room unanimously breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh thank god!” Klaus exhaled loudly, leaning completely back in his chair.

 

Breakfast went on without a hitch. The kids talked amongst themselves about anything and everything. From training and missions to what color eyeshadow would make Allison’s eyes pop. Everyone found themselves in some light banter but Vanya, who was sat silently eating her pancake breakfast. Her eyes were still bloodshot from the events that transpired just moments ago and everyone either didn’t notice or pretended not to.

 

Ben noticed though. He always does. Once they finished and helped Grace clean up, they were all sent to do whatever they wanted as it was their designated “free time for pleasurable activities”. Vanya immediately went to her room but that didn’t fray Ben. He had a mission.

 

He found himself in his library, his favorite room in their giant maze of a place they called home. He eyed the piles and piles of sheet music in the furthest corner of the library which had obviously been gone through recently.

 

Ben took up piano at a young age, a year before Vanya started violin. They had a grand piano in one of the 19 bedrooms, untouched. The beautiful thing was just collecting dust, completely unused and unloved. Ben was determined to change that.

 

Ben himself was always partial to classical music. While Luther and Allison listened to 80’s pop and Klaus and Diego listened to most things from 60’s tunes to 90’s rock, Ben and Vanya always indulged themselves in listening to classical. Beethoven, Vivaldi, Dvorak. Symphonies, Sonata’s, Aria’s. A personal favorite of pair was Shostakovich for when they were feeling particularly angsty. Which was quite often giving their living situation.

 

Music was something they both were able to find solace in. They were able to find every emotion portrayed in the music; Every chord, every note, resonated so deeply within their soul.

 

“Bach? No, no. Rachmaninoff? No, too hard...” Ben clicked his tongue, flipping through the scores before finally landing on exactly what he was looking for.

 

“Ahhhh. Mozart!” He examined the worn book that read _Sonata_ _for_ _Piano_ _and_ _Violin_ _in_ _E_ _minor_. He opened the page and quickly eyed the piece. It wouldn’t be the easiest thing to sight read, but he knew Vanya would be able to go through it no problem. Within a few months Vanya’s skills far outplayed his own. He didn’t mind of course. He had an immense respect for his sister and her obvious talent.

 

The key was perfect of the piece was perfect. E Minor pieces usually leave you with a restless feeling. Mourning even. And Ben knew exactly how much Reginald had the power to make you feel more than restless.

 

Satisfied with his selection, he quickly made copies of the Violin part before practically skipping down the hall. He lightly knocked on Vanya’s door knowing none of the other siblings usually gave her that agency.

 

He waited a few seconds before the door opened, a still obviously shaken Vanya on the other side.

 

“Oh, hi Ben.” She said softly, “Come on in.”

 

Ben noted the way his sisters eyes lingered on the book in his hand as he sat down on her bed.

 

“So,” Ben started, opening the book and flipping through its contents, “I um, I heard what Sir said. I’m sorry he treats you like that, Van.” Ben paused, thinking over his next statement carefully.

“I thought you could use some cheering up and we haven’t really played together in a while.” He handed her the Violin part, a candid grin starting to appear on his face.

 

“I know you’ll be able to play this no problem! Me on the other hand, uh...will definitely need to practice. So be patient!” He chucked lightly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“But it seems like a fun piece to play together. If you’re interested of course.” Ben backtracked a bit, making sure Vanya knew she had a choice here.

 

Vanya gingerly took the sheet music from Ben, feeling her eyes start to brim with tears once more. These tears felt different however. They weren’t stemmed from rejection and pain, quite the opposite. They stemmed from an immense appreciation at the sentiment.

 

She clutched the music close to her chest, a small smile forming on her face.

“I-I’d love to, Ben.”

 

“Awesome!” Ben exclaimed, jumping from the bed. He picked up Vanya’s violin case that was resting against the bed in one hand and the music stand in the other and gave his sister a short nod.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Vanya grinned and nodded promptly. The pair hastily made their way to the spare room with the piano.The room was one of the bigger bedrooms in the house. It had three huge windows which made the room an ideal place to practice with natural lighting.

Ben quickly set up Vanya’s stand close to the piano before opening the piano lid half way. He sat down on the bench and placed his own music in front of him, his hands hovering above the keys. It had been a while. 

 

“So we play the same thing the first thirteen measures before we go off and do our own separate thing, but there are a lot of time we’re playing similar passages.” Ben explained, using his pencil to make note when he saw they played the same thing. Vanya did the same.

 

“Alrighty then, ready to give this a go?” Ben leaned to the side, meeting Vanya’s eyes. She stood facing Ben, her violin tucked under her chin.

 

“As ready as you are.” She replied, bringing the bow up to her strings.

 

“Alright! 1, 2, 3, 4-“ Ben counted them off at a slow, steady tempo.

 

The first thirteen unison measures went by without a problem, the two being cautious. Vanya always had impeccable intonation so it wasn’t hard for her to play the same thing with the piano. As the piece progressed, Ben found himself stumbling a bit here and there. But Vanya was always quick to adapt which made it easier for him to jump right back in. It was almost as if Vanya was playing the accompaniment, not Ben.

 

Ben half expected it would fall apart half way through, therefor causing them to stop. But there was something keeping them together, something keeping them from falling apart. It was Vanya, her undeniable talent. She kept them going, pushing Ben further than he thought he was capable of. Before they knew it, 10 minutes went by and they were on the last six measures. Ben ripped his way through the triplets, both of their hands hovering in the air as they played their last chord together.

 

After a few more beats of silence, Vanya finally spoke.

 

“Ben, that was...” She trailed off, dropping her violin and bow to her side.

“Thank you.”

 

“I hardly did anything, sis. That was all you.” Ben noted, scooting over so he could see his sister beyond the piano.

 

“No Ben, not that you weren’t fantastic, because you were. But thank you for doing this for me. I,” She gently placed her bow on the stand and her violin on the ground. She gestured for Ben to come closer to which he promptly did. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her brother tight.

 

“I love you.” She said in his shoulder, voice muffled.

 

Ben smiled into her hair, kissing the side of her head.

“I love you too, Van.”

 

The two stayed in their embrace for another few moments before hearing their brother scream from down the hall.

“ENCORE! FREE CONCERT BABY!”

 

The two burst into laughter, their giggling fit breaking the hug.

 

“I guess we should give the audience what they want, no?” Ben grinned, pointing at the piano behind him with his thumb.

 

“Guess so. Ready for round two?”

 

“Always.”


End file.
